The Fairy Knights
by thecrimsondagger
Summary: They came to the guild with nothing but each other for comfort, no true idea of what having a family could be like beyond loss and endless tears. But over the years, with the help of Fairy magic and the love of those around them, the fairy knights have learned what it truly means to be a Fairy Tail wizard. My first attempt at anime fanfiction, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

 ***Ten years earlier***

Their ears hurt with the noise, their eyes wide in worry as the building all but shook before them with the battle that seemed to be going on within.

"You knock first Hayate"

Her voice was shaking, hiding behind the only male in their little group of three as Hayate frowned and patted her arm in comfort, brushing a strand of his pale blond hair behind his ear as the third of their triad stepped forward, fist in the air in confidance.

"To hell with knocking Amaya! We go in full force!"

"But suki!"

The little girls protests were in vain as a small foot collided with the door, all her meagre strength placed into the kick as the door slammed open, revealing the mayhem within. Bodies scattered the floor, arms flaying as fists flew and collided hard with their targets, stopping only at the sound of the front door slamming open to reveal three small children.

"Hey! What's your deal brat!"

"Yeah! Can't you see that we've got a brawl going on here. You want to get involved? Come at me bro!"

Suki's eyes widened as she turned to the voices, a pink haired boy with fire blazing upon his hand and a raven haired boy wielding a large sword of ice. Eyes transfixed upon the raven, she took a step forward, a glacial breeze beginning to form around her body.

"Suki, You can't, we've not even asked if we can join yet!"

She turned to Hayate, smirking as the glacial atmosphere solidified on her fist before racing toward the raven, her own icy blue hair fluttering with the momentum of her movements

"Like he said... Come at me bro!"

Amaya sighed as she stepped out from behind Hayate, her little hands fiddling with her long silver tresses as she looked at her friend with a small, uncertain smile.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt... We need to show them what we can do if we want o be real Fairy Tail wizards... Right?"

Hayate smiled, thrusting his own arm out as Amaya began to summon her own magic, a gust of wind and a down pour of rain roaring behind the little silver haired girl as she rushed forward. Hayate simply laughed at her sudden eagerness, eyes locking on a fiery haired young girl across the room, his heart stopping in shock as they both summoned armour and swords before rushing at each other.

"It must be love, two re-quip wizards drawn into battle! May fate be on our side for a future in Fairy Tail!"

 ***Modern day***

They were smiling as the memory left their hearts and minds as they continued the long journey towards home. Back to their beloved Magnolia, their beloved Fairy Tail after being away for so long.

"Suki? Hayate? Has it really been ten years since we found a place to call home and people to call family?"

Amaya's grin was large as the town came into view, both Suki and Hayate smiling wider at the sight before them. Suki thrust her fist in the air as she ran a little further ahead of her team, voice loud and strong as she spoke to the town before them.

"Get ready Fairy Tail! We're home and ready to brawl"


	2. Chapter 2

The air felt more vibrant than normal, the sound of the citizens chatting and going about their day louder than usual as Lucy walked towards the guild, a smile on her face at the happy atmosphere that surrounded her. She had no idea what had caused it but she definitely liked it after the mess her father had caused by hiring the Phantomlord guild to attack the Fairy Tail guild and kidnap her.

"Maybe it's a festival? Something to celebrate the guild beating those idiots?"

She stopped for a moment, her face lighting up even more as a thought came to her mind and she clasped her hands together in fresh excitement.

"I'll finally be able to wear that uber cute dress I bought! I'm going to look even hotter than usual!"

She stopped for a moment, imagining the way the cute little halter neck dress would hug her breasts, fanning out around the curve of her hips, swooning over the gazes she could possibly get from men who could possibly be her future prince charming.

"Tch, fat chance of finding a prince in that guild of brawlers and pervs"

She sighed, her mind betraying her as an image of Natsu flashed through her mind and a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Like that'll ever happen, that bonehead's too caught up in fighting and food to have any romantic feelings for a girl"

She continued onwards, forcing the thoughts of Natsu out of her head as whispers began to drift towards her ears, the voices of the flower shop woman and the baker catching her attention.

"Have you heard? They're coming back to Magnolia!"

"I know, it's been so long since we last saw them. I can't wait to see how much they've grown."

Lucy stopped completely, curiosity captured as she listened closer. Who could they be talking about? Why did they seem so excited about the return of whoever they were talking about?

"It must be nearly three years. I'm sure we'll both be seeing a lot of Hayate whilst they're here, ever intent on his wooing of Miss Erza"

The two chuckled as Lucy felt shock through her system at what they seemed to be insinuating. Did Erza have an admirer? And if so, then who was this Hayate guy that she'd never even met before. She found herself rushing towards the pair, both joking as she caught their attention.

"Excuse me, but who are you talking about?"

She tried to appear innocent, wanted to hide her nosiness but the gleam in the eyes of both the baker and the flower shop woman told Lucy that she was defintely fooling nobody.

"Oh, you haven't heard? The three wizarding knights are coming to visit Fairy Tail. Probably to do a routine check for the council after the damage from that awful battle with Phantomlord. I'm sure that Amaya and Suki will more than cover for the guild however, they always look after them so well"

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat as stars filled her eyes and she gripped the baker, shaking him for more information.

"Are you kidding me? THE wizarding knights? The three that are always in Sorcerers weekly for their awesome magic and epic battles against the dark guilds?"

The baker nodded, suddenly nervous about Lucy's enthusiasm as he pulled the magazine from his pocket and opened it on a page that seemed very frequently turned too.

"Yes Miss Lucy, Amaya and Suki, along with Hayate are coming back to Magnolia but I don't know how long for this time"

The picture he showed her was of the three, each with separate photos that were brought together in a collage. On the right, Lucy instantly recognised Suki Diablo as she posed beside a frozen waterfall, the magic captured in the still as it poured from her finger tips to prove that she was the one to freeze the raging falls, a single ice rose held in her other hand as she turned her face towards it and gently pressed her lips too it, the beautiful, sleeveless pale blue dress hugging her large breasts as its train trailed behind her, fluttering in the apparent breeze and causing the split to reveal a generous portion of her thigh. No wonder so many had dubbed her the ice princess.

To the left of the centre fold was the image of Hayate Komatsu, strobe lights behind him as he stood upon a stage, his messy blonde hair roughed and spike up with a large black and white electric guitar strapped to his back as he looked straight towards the camera, a cocky grin upon his lips and a double ended sword held proud in his right hand, thrust forward in a show of confidence as he gave the rock symbol with his left hand. His clothing was nothing like what Lucy would have expected for a re-quip mage, with baggy black jeans, chains hanging low with rips in the material, and a muscle tight black tank top that gave Lucy's heart a minor flutter.

And finally, in the centre of the group was Amaya Tsukino, form lit only by the full moon that hung high in the night sky above her, bare feet seeming to dance along the fresh grass of the field she stood in, wind blowing her long silver hair behind her and creating a halo effect as rain poured down upon her and drenched the exotic outfit she wore, the separate black and blue silk top cradling her bosom and clinging to her flesh with its own tightness and the rain water combined, the detached skirt fluttering wildly in the wind and rain that seemed to swirl around her, little golden medallions gleaming in the moonlight as she danced. The outfit reminded Lucy of the belly dancer costumes that she'd seen in some of the fashion magazines she liked to read.

Lucy could feel the excitement building even higher as she closed the magazine and began running towards the guild with all her might. It was definitely them and she sure as hell was hot wasn't going to miss her chance now.

"I've got to meet them. If I can get their attention and impress them with my magic then that could be a solid connection for me. With their links to sorcerers weekly, they could easily get me a spread and kick start my modelling career!"

The baker and the flower shop woman simply watched Lucy run, sweat drops on their head as they turned to each other once more.

"She doesn't know, does she?"

"Guess not"

* * *

Lucy's breathing was pained as she finally came to a halt outside the guild doors, hand pressed against the wood as she slowly pushed it open, the sound of panic and chaos filling her ears as the sight before her hand her jaw hitting the floor.

"We must hurry, all of you! They'll be here soon!"

Erza's voice seemed more commanding than usual as she barked orders left, right and centre, watching as the likes of Natsu and Gray rushed passed her, each holding barrels of alcohol and plates of food. Lucy felt frozen at the mayhem before her as Natsu came to a skidding halt in front of her.

"Don't just stand there Lucy! Grab something and help us get ready!"

"Ready for what? What's going on?"

Everything seemed to go still as the guild members all turned to face their newest member, faces set in shock at her words.

"Are you kidding me? The three wizard knights are coming home and you didn't know about it? It's like the coolest thing beside gildarts coming home!"

Natsu's excitement was clear as he continued his work, Lucy becoming equally shocked at the determination he was showing to get the job done before taking on another task from Erza.

"I don't get it. I know they're the wizard knights and all so they're coming to inspect the guild, but why is that cause for celebr... Hold on a minute, what do you mean 'coming home'?"

This time it was Gray who came to a halt in front of Lucy, a dumbfounded look on his face as he continued to create extra ice for the bar to use that night.

"You don't even know that? All three of them, Amaya and suki and Hayate were all Fairy Tail wizards before becoming the wizard knights that guard the council and saints. They're still members but their duties keep them away quite alot"

Lucy screamed in shock as Mira-Jane laughed from behind the bar where she seemed to be restocking all the spirits, beer and wine, a fond smile upon her face as she spoke.

"They've been with us for ten years now, since they were just kids. When they first walked in, they jumped straight into an ongoing brawl between the guys of the guild and they've been with us ever since... They were pretty broken when they first joined but they've come a long way since then"

From the top of the guild, up where the S-rank wizard area was, Laxus gave a slight scoff and turned his face away to hide the vague blush that lit up his face as he listened to the conversation below, hearing as Lucy began to stutter her shock before being forced into helping with the preparations by Erza. He wasn't going to admit to being happy to see the trio again, but that didn't mean he'd start lying to himself as his heart gave a slight jump at the thought of one person as he pulled a small, worn picture from his coat pocket, staring fondly at the image of himself and the silver haired woman before stuffing it away once more as Freed began to speak.

"It will be interesting, will it not? Having them back once more. I'm sure you've missed Miss Amaya dearly, Laxus"

"No! Why would I ever miss that walking rain cloud?"

The thunder legion rolled their eyes at their leaders stubbornness, having really hoped that three years apart would have made the giant lightning idiot gather some sort of sense at least about his feelings. Clearly not.

"Hey Gray? You gonna be happy to see Suki again? Everyone knows you've got a thing for the ice princess"

Natsu's teasing didn't go unnoticed as an angered roar ripped through the guild hall and an enraged Juvia stormed towards him, murder in her eyes as she spoke with venom.

"How dare you imply that my beloved Gray would ever have feelings for another?! His heart shall belong to me and me alone, if only he would realise how destiny has deemed us to be together in such perfect love forever!"

Gray gave a nervous chuckle as Juvia began shaking natsu by the collar of his jacket, not sure how to defuse the situation by this point.

"C'mon Natsu, don't joke like that. It's been three years, Suki probably doesn't look anything like I remember so you can't still tease me about a childish crush"

Natsu simply blew a raspberry at the ice wizard, both ignoring Juvia as she clutched her skull and began to scream something about having yet another love rival, before the two continued their work, Lucy turning to Erza with a sudden feeling of curiosity catching her heart.

"Hey, Erza? Is this Hayate guy your boyfriend? I overheard the baker and flower woman saying that he'll probably be at their shops a lot buying presents for you"

Lucy watched as all the colour drained from Erza's face and she turned horrified eyes upon her, body seeming to tremble as she shook her head in adamant denial, hands raised in defense as her words came out in stutters.

"N-N-NO! That metal head is most a-a-assuredly not my boyfriend. He has a strange habit of buying me flowers and cake but I assure you that I hold no romantic feelings for him!"

With the blush that painted her face, Lucy couldn't tell whether Erza was lying about her feelings or simply embarrassed by the insinuation of it all. She sighed, going back to helping behind the bar and listening as the guild chatted eagerly amongst them, questions filling her mind as she worked.

What if they didn't accept her? She wasn't exactly the strongest member of Fairy Tail and she'd caused more than her fair share of trouble in the short time she'd been a member of the guild. What if they outright rejected her?

She gave a dejected sigh before jumping out of her skin in shock, the front doors flying wide open and nearly snapping off their hinges as three shadows filled the doorway and a triad of voices filled the air around them.

"Honey, we're home!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Honey, we're home!"

There was a moments silence within the guild as three imposing figures began moving slowly from the doorway to reveal the people they had all been waiting for. Lucy had never heard a ruckus like it as roars of greeting finally erupted, excitement exploding throughout the guild as the members rushed forward to greet their kin.

Amaya was smiling as she hugged young Romeo, patting his head and pulling something from the inside of the large duffle bag she carried over her shoulder, Lucy wincing when the bag hit the floor and sent shock waves through the room. What the hell was she carrying in there and how the hell was such a small woman, standing at only five foot three in height with the slender figure of a dancer, carrying it on her own.

Suki was hugging Cana tightly as Makao and Wakaba greeted her with heavy pats on the back, the blue haired woman not even batting an eyelid at their heavy handed behaviour before letting Cana go and gripping both men in bone breaking hugs. Lucy felt a presence behind her as she continued to watch the ice princess greet her friends, turning slightly to see Gray also staring at the blue haired woman with a deep blush painted upon his face, eyes wide as Juvia seemed to be seeing red behind him.

"My ice angel! She's still as beautiful and strong as I remember"

"Love rival!"

Lucy simply shook her head at the pair, not sure how to react to the sight of Gray expressing a Juvia level crush, turning away just in time to see the form of Erza running past her, like a crimson bullet, with Hayate hot on her heels as he tried to catch up to her.

"My darling Erza, do not run from the purity of my love! Fate has destined us to be together, your eyes were the first I saw that fateful day we joined the guild, you have been queen of my heart ever since!"

Lucy had to laugh as something dawned on her. Why had she been so nervous? They didn't seem any different from the rest of the guild as she watched them all interact separately, how they all laughed and smiled. They may have been powerful wizards but they were definitely true blue Fairy Tail wizards.

"Suki. Hayate. Regroup!"

Amaya's voice had suddenly turned firm as the other two joined her side and they took a formal appearance about them, the guild all backing up slightly as Lucy suddenly felt a strange sense of panic. Were they really here on official business? Were they going to punish the guild for the mayhem that had occurred before? Surely not.

"Mira-Jane... Elfmann"

The trio had begun to walk forward and towards the bar where the two take-over mages were stood, having come out from behind the bar to greet their returning comrades, both now looking slightly confused as the three wizard knights reached them and knelt before them, heads bowed, right arms braced across their chests and palm pressed to where their hearts lay within their chests.

"We heard about Lisanna and we apologise that our duties did not allow us to come and mourn with the guild when it happened... Our hearts have been with you since that awful day two years ago"

"We were all very fond of your sister"

The three remained knelt before the siblings as the rest of the guild watched on, some with tears in their eyes as the painful memory came back to their hearts as Lucy felt her own heart ache a little at Hayate's and Suki's words. She could see the unshed tears in the three wizards eyes, feel how much they had hated not being able to be with their family in those most trying of days as Mira-Jane placed a gentle kiss on each of their heads and Elfmann helped each of them to their feet once more.

"Thank you... It means a lot to hear you say that"

"Tch! If you really had cared that much then you would all have scrapped your duties and come home!"

Laxus' voice ripped through the atmosphere as the guild members below all turned angered eyes upon him, some muttering reprimands under their breath towards the lightning mage, his own eyes seeming locked with Amaya's as he seemed to silently challenge her with his gaze. Lucy felt a tremble run through her as a low, menacing snarl ripped from the young woman's throat, a gust of wind gathering around her as she slowly began to levitate upwards and towards the balcony edge beside where Laxus and his thunder legion sat, the other three looking noticeably nervous as she reached their level, still floating in mid-air, and surveyed them with a blank expression. The action reminded Lucy eerily of Erigor.

"Unlike you, Laxus Dreyar, we must take our duties seriously. Must forsake the heartbreak we feel when we lose a loved one. We cannot allow out emotions or out... ambitions, to cloud our judgement. Unlike yourself"

Lucy felt shocked at the calmness that the wind and water mage was expressing, failing to notice how the thunder legion, other than Laxus, seemed to be slowly backing away as Amaya gripped her fists and finally dropped her calm facade as she jumped onto the balcony edge and gripped Laxus by his collar.

"And what the hell is this I hear about you refusing to help in the Phantomlord attack! Trying to make gain from the suffering of your fellow guild members and asking for a date from the new girl in exchange for your aide!"

"So what! If you cared for the guild so much then you'd have made an effort to come back yourself! And you bet your ass I asked blondie for a date, have you seen the tits on that girl, I'd be an idiot not to try... Her racks way better than yours"

Lucy's face lit up like a bonfire at those words, the sound of flesh slapping flesh as Laxus' head was turned forcibly back by the force of Amaya's slap, rage in her eyes as her words were spat with venom and regret began to take over Laxus' own expression. He hadn't meant it, but he hated the feeling he got in his heart whenever she left or whenever she was angry with him, like someone was ripping his heart from his chest.

"You are a disgrace to the Fairy Tail name. It makes me sick to think we were once such good friends"

Amaya slowly fell back to the ground, turning her back on the shocked face Laxus and ignoring him as he walked away also. Lucy could see the sadness in Amaya's eyes as she rejoined her team and forced a smile, gladly accepting as Suki handed her a pint and the trio returned to their previous socialising.

"You shouldn't look so confused Lucy... Amaya and Laxus always fight like that these days. They used to be inseparable; we all were convinced that she'd join his thunder legion. But then she got the title of wizard knight with Suki and Hayate, Laxus started acting distant from then on... But you can see it in his eyes; he loves her even if he won't admit it"

Master Makarov was frowning deeply as he appeared beside Lucy, freaking the blonde out slightly as she jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice before they both chose silence and turned back to the party that was starting in front of them, that sadness still in Amaya's eyes, a longing in Hayate's as he gazed upon Erza and a silent desire in the smiles of both Suki and Gray.

"Hey! New girl!"

Lucy was snapped back to attention as a hand gripped her wrist and pulled her into the centre of the party as Suki smiled wide at her, pushing a drink into her hands.

"You shouldn't be hiding away like that, we don't bite... Much. C'mon, drink with us!"

Lucy's look of fright quickly faded away as a smile took its place upon her lips. Maybe she didn't need to worry about being accepted by them at all? She laughed loud alongside the trio as finally felt the atmosphere around them all relax. But, in the back of her mind, something still told her that a wall surrounded the hearts of the three she would hope to one day call her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

He snarled, kicking a rock at his feet as he made his way down the streets of Magnolia. That could have gone so much better than it actually had. Why had the guild felt compelled to snitch on him anyway? The last thing he had wanted was for Amaya to find out about his behaviour during the attack.

It wasn't like he really had any true feelings for Lucy anyway. Not compared to his feelings for Amaya. But those feelings had been dashed to the rocks years ago thanks to his own stupidity and ego.

"Dammit!"

The front door slammed behind him as he finally made it back to his house, slumping against the wall as he tried to organise his thoughts. Whenever the trio came back, it would always end up like this. He'd say something stupid, Amaya would get upset or angry and he'd drive an even bigger wedge between them. He sighed, pulling the photograph from his pocket once more, remembering like it was yesterday the day that it had been taken.

 ***Flashback***

 _The sun hung high in the sky above Magnolia, Laxus could feel it's warmth through the thin material of his yellow t-shirt as he stared absently at the sky, his new sound pod head phones hung loosely around his neck as the music echoed through the speakers._

 _He loved days like this where he could just relax and escape the guild for a while. But these days, he found himself thinking less and less about mundane things like how to prank Natsu and more about a certain trio that had joined the guild only six months before. More particularly, a certain little silver haired cry baby._

" _Haha! Look at the freak!"_

" _Take that back! I'm not a freak!"_

 _Laxus felt his ears pick up at the sound of the trembling voice, so familiar to him as he heard how she tried to hold back her tears. Definitely a cry baby. He sighed, remaining hidden behind his favourite tree as he continued to listen, waiting for the right moment to intervene. He wasn't about to sit idle if someone made Amaya cry, not on his watch. But he needed to remember to step back as well, let her try to defend herself._

" _Yeah you are, you and those two that you hang out with! My daddy says that all wizards are a waste of space and a bunch of drunks and that Fairy Tail are the worst of them all"_

 _Laxus scowled, tightening his fists at the insult to the guild he loved so dearly. He couldn't help but smile however as, with voice still shaking, Amaya did her best to stand up for the people she loved. She was learning to fight back at least._

" _They're not! They're my family and your daddy is an idiot for ever saying something like that!"_

" _They're only your family because yours are all dead and no one else wants a dual magic freak! At least I still have a daddy"_

 _That was the final straw as a low growl left Laxus' throat, the sound of Amaya finally breaking into full sobs at the other child's cruelty enough to make him snap and let a flash of lightning strike down next to the boy in question, sending him crying back to his precious 'Daddy' before stepping out from behind the tree and walking up to Amaya, her eyes wide and brimming with tears as he looked at her._

" _You ok?"_

 _She could only nod, words failing her as she slumped her shoulders and made to leave. Suki and Hayate would be back at the guild waiting for her. Laxus moved without thinking, taking hold of her wrist and stopping her from leaving as he spoke._

" _You shouldn't listen to that guy. If having magic makes us freaks, then I'm proud to be one and you should be too… the world would be a boring place if we were all the same"_

 _She lifted her head, finally looking the young lightning mage in the eyes as her stormy grey orbs truly met his lightning blue ones for the first time. He smiled, letting go of her wrist, feeling a twinge in his heart at the sadness that still shone in her eyes._

" _I just wish he'd leave me alone… He always corners me when I'm walking to the guild on my own"_

" _That's because he's a coward and knows your friends and the guild would beat his ass if they caught him… Bullies may seem stronger than you because they're words hurt, but really, they're the weakest form of person, feeding off another person's pain and vulnerability to make themselves look tough"_

 _A small smile came to Amaya's lips, only to be replaced by a frown once more as she shrugged meekly._

" _Thanks Laxus, Suki and Hayate are all I've got really but it's nice to hear you say that. And, if he's so weak, why can't I get rid of him myself?"_

" _Because you're too nice Amaya. But don't worry, from now on, I'll make sure that jackass leaves you alone. It's not just Suki and Hayate you can count on anymore"_

 _Her smile was dazzling, the first true one he had seen since her arrival at the guild, causing his heart to pound hard in his chest and a blush to form on his cheeks as he turned his face away and the two began walking back to the guild._

" _Laxus, your face is all red, are you ok?"_

" _I'm fine, it's just hot, that's all"_

 ***End flashback***

They had spent the rest of the day together, talking and getting to know each other better. It might have been one of the best days he'd had in the guild. His grandpa had taken the picture not long before Amaya had gone home with Hayate and Suki, the old geezer muttering something about budding love under his breath before easily dodging a lightning bolt from his blushing grandson.

Laxus groaned, stuffing the photo back into his inside pocket before picking himself up from the floor. It wouldn't help him to mull over the past like a jilted lover. He'd never even gotten round to telling her his feelings when it had mattered the most so why act depressed now?

 ***Back at the guild***

The air sang with laughter as Lucy sat with the trio as they recounted one of their recent missions to her, Suki's laughter at Hayate's expense loud and boisterous as Amaya leisurely sipped at her at her salted caramel liquor, occasionally topping both herself and the other two women's glasses with the bottle Mira had given to her.

"And that's how we found him. Stark bollock naked, cuffed to a bed with nothing but a tea cosy to keep his modesty. Seriously, never go on a three-day drinking bender when undercover in a dark guild, those bastards are sneaky as fuck!"

Lucy felt her face burn up for the umpteenth time that night at the bluenettes foul language and insinuations as Hayate simply let his head fall to the bar surface, truly embarrassed as he tried to argue his corner.

"Give me a break Suki! Those dark guild girls were like wild animals, one-minute I was matching them drink for drink and the next thing I know I was stripped in a bed with you and Amaya laughing your asses off at me!"

"That doesn't justify anything! You should know by now not to accept anything from any dark guild or target. Just because they were half naked in the nightclub themselves doesn't make it ok to do whatever they say!"

Hayate's head stayed firmly on the table as he waved his arms in destress at Amaya's scolding.

"But-But! You know I'm a sucker for a pretty lady!"

"You're a sucker in general at times"

Over Hayate's groans, Lucy was pretty certain that she heard a very feminine 'humph' behind her as she sent a quick glance and caught the angered gaze of Erza as she stormed away, a look of annoyance on the red heads face as Lucy once again wondered if Erza had been honest about her feelings towards the blond sound and illusion wizard before turning back to them.

"So, how long are you guys going to be staying? From what I've been told, you three never really stay for more than a month on your visits"

Her question seemed to still the atmosphere around their little group as the three wizard knights sent cryptic glances towards each other. Had she asked something she wasn't meant too?

"We're staying for an indefinite amount of time. After our last mission, we told the council that we required some time to be with the people we hold closest. But we are on call if they need us"

Hayate's voice seemed lower than before, more ominous as both he and Amaya sent brief, concerned glances towards Suki, the woman in question choosing to ignore their glances in favour of her drink, a dark gleam in her own eyes that vanished just as quickly as it came as she finally decided to break the tension that had surrounded them all, turning to the rest of the guild with her glass held high.

"Forget about the last mission, what's done is done and I am so ready for a Fairy Tail style party. Now who's gonna take me on in drinking?... Not you Cana. Last time I woke up convinced that Wakaba had stolen my bra while you were hiding behind the bar with it on your head!"

"I am a drinking legend!"

Laughter roared through the guild at Cana's proud declaration as fresh drinks were brought round and the trio became immersed in drinking games and stories from before Lucy's time in the guild, that same dark aura lingering over the three as Lucy tried to figure it out. What the hell had happened on that mission and why did it feel like Suki, Amaya and Hayate were hiding a lot more than Lucy wanted to believe?

* * *

 **Hey guys,**

 **I just wanted to say a huge thank you to the people who have reviewed so far and also to 11 for following the story. This is my first attempt at an Anime fanfiction so it's still very new to me (I usually work with Hannibal and Twilight... Strictly Volturi lol). I'd really appreciate your opinions on how it's going so far and if you have any constructive criticism then that would be great in helping to improve my writing abilites. Hope you carry on enjoying the story :)**

 **Many thanks,**

 **Crimsondagger x**


	5. Chapter 5

***Dream sequence***

 ** _"Run Suki! Run and do not look back!"_**

 ** _Blood. So much blood as she gazed at her trembling hands, dripping with crimson as she looked around the tattered remains of her once beautiful village._**

 ** _Her eyes began to fill with tears as she turned to the dying man before her, eyes too young to have ever witnessed such a massacre as she tried to process what had happened. Her family, her village and the very way of life she had loved so dearly were gone, lost to the four winds as he took her small hand within his own._**

 ** _"Do not cry, remember that we are with you. I, your mother and the Phoenix slayers. Find Fairy Tail, find courage and move forward"_**

 ** _Suki heard her own scream rip from her chest as his final breath passed his lips and confirmed what she had feared the most. Alone, the last of her kind._**

 ***End dream sequence***

"Father!"

Suki bolted upright in her bed, tears she hadn't realised she was shedding streaming down her face as she chased the ghosts of her dream, heard those final words of her father as arms wrapped around her and voices soothed her fears, the tears flowing even thicker as she came back to reality and realised that both Hayate and Amaya were holding her between them. Protecting her from the terrors of sleep.

"It's ok Suki, we're here"

Her sobs grew thicker as she gripped her skull, trembling and fighting the memory of her father's face, blood smeared and gaunt as he bled before her. The faces of the corpses that scattered around them both, the empty eyes of her mother in the doorway of the home they had once lived in together.

"Make it stop! All I want is a night without ghosts! We were so close to catching those bastards on the last mission, I could almost taste the sweetness of my revenge only to have it ripped away at the last minute!"

Amaya's eyes were sad as she looked upon the face of her team mate and closest friend. There was not a thing she wouldn't give to ease the pain that Suki felt, knew that Hayate felt the same way as he pulled her to his chest and shut his eyes to hide the tears he wanted to shed for her, his voice harsh as he tried to reign in the emotions he felt.

"We cannot take away the ghosts Suki or change what happened on the last mission… We can only be here for you when it all becomes too much… I promised you though, we will find them again, the dark guild that destroyed your village and murdered your family. We will bring peace to your father's memory"

"But… what about your own ghosts. Are you really so willing to throw away your own revenge for the sake of mine"

Amaya smiled sadly. Yes, of course she and Hayate wanted revenge, but more than anything, they wanted Suki to be happy, to stop hiding behind the happy go lucky mask she always wore. They wanted her smile to be real.

"Myself and Hayate have learned to place our own revenge at the back of our hearts until the time is right but we know that you cannot. We will find the dark guild together Suki, I promise"

Suki wiped her eyes quickly, forcing a smile back to her lips. It wasn't the smile she knew that her friends wanted to see, but it was the best that she could manage.

"And once we've found them, we'll hunt down your own demons! Fairy promise?"

The three held up their palms, three matching Fairy Tail symbols on their left hand, Amaya's coloured royal blue, Hayate's pure black and Suki's mystic purple, feeling the link magic between them warm their souls as they recited the promise they had made as children.

"To hell and back, in life and death, together forever. We'll set things right"


	6. Chapter 6

The guild was bustling as ever as three pairs of eyes watched each member rush through their day, taking missions, drinking and socialising as usual. It was grounding after the night they had all had, neither Amaya or Hayate wishing to leave Suki's side as she finally drifted back into slumber, occasionally showing signs of distress before settling once more when her friends took her hands and whispered reassurance.

"How are you two feeling? You were up most of the night"

Suki's eyes shifted from the guild as she turned back to her friends, both with heavy bags under their own eyes as Amaya gave a jaw splitting yawn and Hayate turned his attention fully back to his over stacked plate of food, shovelling it into his mouth without stopping for breath as both girl's sweat dropped at the sight he made.

"Don't worry about it Suki, we help each other and that's how it is… Hayate, I swear to god, stop shovelling food like that! Erza will never fall in love with you if you eat like that level of pig"

"Also, there's too much cake on that plate. You're getting a bit chunky in the gut Hayate"

Hayate's face lit up bright red as his hand swiped a the suddenly offensive plate, Amaya catching it quickly before it fell over the side of the table and happily biting into a chunk of cake as Suki winked at her with a smirk. Hayate groaned as he smashed his head onto the table and flicked the bird at his two best friends as they giggled and shared the last few bits on the plate.

"You two are bitches. If you wanted some cake, just ask Mira to make you some!"

"Nope"

"You're both cheapskates, you and Amaya!"

"Hardly. How do you think Suki and I afford that three story town house that you constantly break into? Seriously Hayate, buy a house of your own and stop hitching a free ride in everyone else's house"

Hayate groaned once more as he conceded defeat, he could hardly call them cheap when he refused to get a place of his own in favour of hoarding his money. Shutting his eyes, he chose to change the subject to one of much more importance.

"What's our next move guys? We can't spend too much time relaxing with that dark guild still active and Suki's revenge not achieved"

The atmosphere became dark as all three went silent for a moment, each pondering the next course of action they needed to take before Amaya spoke solemnly.

"We need to start gathering intel again and the only way to do that is go out on missions"

Suki's head shot up suddenly, eyes fully alert as she looked passed her friends and motioned for the conversation to stop, both Amaya and Hayate looking at her with confusion before she muttered

"Company"

Looking behind them, they couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of Lucy walking towards them, her own smile shining as she stood at the end of the table, clutching a copy of Sorcerers weekly in her hands.

"Hey guys, I know your probably busy but I just wanted to say that I'm a huge fan. I've been reading Sorcerers weekly since I was a kid and I always love the pages on you guys. You're all so cool!"

The three felt their smiles tighten slightly at her words. They weren't worth her admiration as she gushed about their recent interviews and missions before Suki decided to cut her short.

"Take a seat blondie and stop talking like that. We're family here, everyone in Fairy Tail is. So don't act like that, it's weird… Though I am awesome with Ice, and fire actually, you should see what I've done to my underwear"

"You really don't want to see what she's done to her panties… But I'm sure you will at some point, she does like to do a Gray"

Lucy looked concerned at the final part as she wondered what Amaya could have possibly meant by 'doing a Gray' as images of Suki ripping her clothes off randomly came to mind and she felt a burning blush rise in her cheeks at the mere thought as Hayate laughed.

"She's got a good idea I think"

Their laughter was cut short as a loud voice ruptured the atmosphere and Lucy's attention was drawn towards a certain pink haired dragon slayer, leaving her confused yet again as none of the three mages she had been speaking too seemed to bat an eyelid at the sudden noise.

"I challenge you to a fight!"

Lucy followed with her eyes to where Natsu seemed to be pointing, giving a sigh of relief as it seemed he was pointing towards Erza… Until she stepped aside with a smile and a shake of her head, seeming to leave Natsu pointing towards Lucy herself as she panicked and flapped her arms.

"I'm not fighting you Natsu!"

She snapped her head to the side, sweat pouring from her forehead in panic as Hayate sighed and the three wizarding knights stood from their seats, standing behind Lucy as Amaya and Suki placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lucy. He's challenging us, he does it every time we come back"

"Yeah… But seriously Natsu? Haven't you learned your lesson yet? Last time Hayate deafened you for a week, Amaya trapped you in a sphere of water and then I froze it for three hours straight because I can. If you weren't the fire dragon slayer, I'm pretty certain you'd have frozen to death"

Stomping his foot, Natsu looked almost indignant as Lucy tried to hide her giggle at his childishness and his rants about having gotten stronger in their absence. She was broken from her concentration on Natsu as three bodies moved to stand in front of her, each holding their left hands out before them to reveal the matching symbols as Lucy moved to stand beside master Makarov, who had come from his office to see the commotion, her confusion evident as to why their symbols matched in all aspects but colour as they spoke in unison to Natsu.

"We fight together or never"

Natsu was ready to rumble as he gave a yell of joy, only to be stopped by a hand on his own shoulder and an annoyed look from Suki as Gray stood by his side.

"Three against one isn't really fair is it? How about three against two"

"Butt out snowflake! This is my chance to show these three how great I've become"

Suki huffed her cheeks in annoyance, ignoring how Gray swooned and muttered about how adorable she looked, as she spoke with almost childish rage.

"Snowflake is my nickname! Pick another one!"

Hayate scoffed, looking towards his friends as he gave a cocky grin.

"I'm pretty certain your nickname is Ice Bitch in this guild"

"Shut it Bieber!"

"Hey! Too far dammit!"

The sound of Mira's bell like laughter finished the argument as she stood between the two sides, raising her hands to further gain their attention as she spoke, a dangerous aura surrounding her as if to challenge any who wished to argue with her personally.

"Now now guys, if you're going to fight then take it outside. We've don't want to trash the guild hall again like last time do we?"

Lucy couldn't quite believe her as the eyes of the wizarding knights, Natsu and Gray all went wide with horror, nodding their heads quickly before running out of the guild, a shout of 'Yes Ma'am' trailing behind them as the rest of the guild laughed and went to watch the fight outside, Lucy turning to the master as she silently asked what the hell had just happened.

"It doesn't matter who you are, no one messes with Mira-Jane"

Outside the guild, the streets were filled with people eager to watch the fight between the three legends and two rising stars. The atmosphere was alive as the two sides squared off against each other, Natsu cracking his knuckles as Gray stretched his arms out in front of him. Neither Amaya, Hayate or Suki did anything as they each rolled their eyes and turned to each other.

"Let's make this quick. There's stuff I need to do today"

"That's cold Amaya!"

She smiled kindly as she looked towards the annoyed expression on Natsu's face, simply choosing to shrug as Mira raised her hand up from the side lines, bringing it down hard to signal the start of the fight.

Natsu rushed to make the first move as he aimed straight for Hayate first. If he took out the sound and re-quip mage first, then it evened the odds for himself and Gray down to two against two and meant that both Amaya and Suki's triad attacks were made impossible without Hayate.

"Not happening Moron! Hayate, triad re-quip! I can't fight in a dress and Amaya can't either"

Suki had rushed forward, ice encasing her fist as she rushed forward and slammed it cleanly into Natsu's stomach, the audience cringing at the sheer strength behind the woman's fist as the dragon slayer was sent backwards and away from Hayate as he rolled his eyes and slammed his palms together.

"You can't really call what you choose to wear suitable for any battle Suki! And Amaya's isn't much better but to hell with it… Triad formation: Heavenly Blizzard Re-quip!"

Lucy's expression was one of utter confusion as smoke engulfed both Suki and Amaya, an overly excited look coming to the faces of nearly all the men in the crowd as the smoke began to clear and Lucy let out a shocked scream at the sight that was left behind, only noticing afterwards how many nosebleeds seemed to be going on around her.

Suki was stood with her hands on her hips, looking proud for all the city to see as a confidant smile graced her lips. Her lower body was adorned with nothing but armour enhanced panties of pure white, crystal chains of glistening ice linking across the front and catching the gleam of the morning sun, heeled armoured boots upon her feet and her chest covered by a pure white breast plate that only just covered her breasts, ice chains also decorating the front as she placed her left fist into her open right palm.

"Ice make: twin blades"

Lucy continued to watch in wonder as the ice that had clung around the blue haired woman's fists began to take shape, growing until both swords became apparent, each half the length of Suki's body as they shone with a lethal gleam.

Lucy shivered, despite the lack of clothing, Suki Diablo made for a very imposing image as the celestial mage took the opportunity to look towards Amaya next, the smoke only just seeming to clear from the white haired mage. Lucy's jaw dropped at the sight that met her, more nosebleeds seeming to erupt as master Makarov gave a delighted chuckle at the sight of both Suki and Amaya. Whilst Amaya's outfit was quite as revealing as Suki's, it still left little to the imagination.

Amaya's body was wrapped tight in a simple pale blue kimono, it's skirt barely covering the globes of her ass, her feet bare as water began to pool around the limbs, a royal blue obi tied around her waist that pushed her breasts up causing an ample amount of cleavage to become apparent, the hem of both her sleeves and the skirt were a matching shade of blue to the obi as she placed her hands out before her as if in prayer.

"Whispers of a ghostly fiend: Heavenly shuriken"

Thrusting her arms out to her sides, Amaya's hands were engulfed in a vicious wind, spiralling like a vortex as they began to take the form of two giant shuriken on both palms. Lucy felt awe stricken as she looked at the two women before her, both exuding power like she had never known before as they both took to their battle stances and prepared to engage both Natsu and Gray, Lucy didn't fail to see the look of sheer adoration in Gray's eyes as he refused to take his eyes off his fellow ice mage, preparing his own spell as Natsu summoned his flames once more.

"Ice make: ice cannon"

As the words left Gray's lips and his weapon formed within his grasp, the battle began with abandon, the two girls flying forward at a speed that left Lucy dizzy as both guy's struggled to dodge the vicious strikes of Suki's swords, Natsu's flames becoming weak and feeble beneath the strength of Amaya's wind magic as the water that pooled at her feet began to rise and take a shape of its own.

Suki smirked as she allowed one of her blades to fade before thrusting her hand towards the rising water, Amaya not even seeming fazed as the water began to freeze around her.

"Ice make: one thousand flying kunai"

Lucy screamed as ice began to fly towards both Natsu and Gray as the dragon slayer managed to melt the majority of the daggers before being struck in the arm, grunting as he did his best to ignore the slight pain. They really weren't holding back on either of them he thought as he nodded to Gray, the ice mage nodding in understanding as he began to rush towards Suki, intent on stopping her barrage under the cover of Natsu's fire.

"I got you now!"

Diving, Gray didn't quite register where he had landed until he felt his head seeming to bob with the steady motion of breathing, turning beat red and nearly scrambling to his feet before remembering his goal as it became apparent that he had landed face first in Suki's breasts. He looked slowly up to her face, shivering at the demonic smile upon her lips as a blush painted her own cheeks.

"Big mistake Fullbuster… You're forgetting what makes our team unlike any other"

It was gradual, a building heat that spread across his skin as the ice that surrounded them began to melt, returning to the water under Amaya's control as flames took its place on Suki's palm and she rammed her fist hard into his gut, knocking him back as she stood to her feet once more.

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes as ice took the place on one of Suki's hands whilst flames remained on the other, a menacing gleam still in her eyes as Gray struggled back to his feet. Looking towards Makarov, she could see the pride in his eyes as the three wizarding knights moved to stand side by side, Lucy only just realising then that Hayate had yet to make a real attack of his own, though her seemed to be chanting something to himself.

"What the hell's going on with those three Master?"

"What makes their team quite unique is that all three of them have dual magic. Suki can control both ice and fire, though her ice is far stronger than her fire, she's known as 'The Ice Phoenix' or 'Ice Queen' outside of the guild. Amaya can control wind and water; some call her 'Amaya of the Heavens'. And then there's Hayate, you've already seen that he's a re-quip mage just like Erza, though he is able to extend his ability out to other people as you have seen. A talent that not even Erza has been able to master. His other magic style is sound, you'll have noticed that he's not really been doing much fighting but you'll see that he's been muttering under his breath whilst the girls keep Natsu and Gray occupied… It's all a diversion"

"NOW HAYATE!"

The noise was deafening as Hayate seemed to unhinge his jaw, an unnatural sound ripping from his throat as Natsu and Gray were sent crashing backwards into a building, the crowd covering their ears from the insane sound waves. Lucy could have sworn her ears were bleeding as the sound finally stopped and she was able to take in the utter carnage that was now the state of the area. Windows were shattered from the pitch of Hayate's attack, cracks in the walls from the pressure he had created with the single attack as he rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment.

"I think I built my spell up too high"

Lucy could only look at the re-quip mage in bewilderment at his understatement as it dawned on her that Natsu and Gray were nowhere in sight, her eyes darting around the area in panic before finally resting upon a large, crumbling hole within one of the building sides, both Natsu and Gray crawling out looking thoroughly beaten.

"Did you really have to go so hard on them?!"

The three wizarding knights looked towards her, confused before realising one massive flaw: Lucy had never truly seen them fight before this little sparring match. Makarov could only chuckle as he chose that moment to explain to the girl beside him.

"You'll find, my dear Lucy, that what you just witnessed was not the full extent of their ability. While you may think that they were going all out, that was only a fraction of their true power… You should see when they pull the triad unison raid. It is truly extraordinary"

Triad unison raid? She'd heard of a unison raid before, performed by two people who had compatible magic styles, but never a triad unison raid. What the hell was it meant to be and would she ever get to see it?

"You'd do well to learn from these three, they really know how to train if you want to become stronger"

Lucy nodded her head absently in agreement at the master's final words before everyone began to move back into the guild, Hayate making promises to help repair the damage he had caused as he linked both Gray and Natsu around his shoulders, bringing them back inside to recover slightly.

Perhaps Lucy would do well to ask them to train her? She wasn't exactly strong at the moment and it was a problem on missions when she always seemed to be relying on either Natsu, Gray or Erza. She wanted to be able to stand on her own two feet, not always cower in the background.

"It couldn't hurt to ask, right?"

* * *

He watched from a distance, sat comfortably upon the roof of his own town house as the fight outside the guild came to an end and he was able to wipe the blood from his nose at the sight of Amaya in such a short kimono.

It made Laxus' blood boil to think that anyone else should see her so exposed, hating the idea of any other man looking at her and getting close when he seemed to always have to keep his distance and never comment on how beautiful he thought she looked.

Sighing, he stood up. He wished he could turn back the clock to that day four years ago, when he had destroyed everything between them for the sake of his own pride and selfish desires. Back then, they'd always been together with either his thunder legion or Suki and Hayate. He'd never been as happy as he had been then.

But how could he get those days back? Did he have to prove that he had matured? That he had grown stronger than her? His eyes flashed with realisation as a plan began forming in his head, a dangerous and almost maddening gleam coming to his eyes as he looked over at the guild once more before returning to his home, his words scattered to the breeze as they carried their ominous meaning.

"I'll take the guild, cut numbers… She'll recognise me then"


End file.
